Dark Dreams of Kakarott Goku turns to dark
by SlytherinxAngelxSeverin
Summary: KakarottxVegeta- Nach Gokus Tod, stürzt die Welt ins Chaos. Durch verheerende Ereignisse schließt er sich im Nirvana mit seinen Brüdern zusammen und flieht. Durch immer größer werdende Macht verliert Kakarott seine eigentlichen Pläne aus den Augen...
1. Prolog

Rating: P18-Slash  
Genre: Drama, Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, Romance, leicht non-con angehaucht  
Warnig: AU/OOC, Inzest, Tod von Nebencharakteren  
Beta: Saspi von Animexx  
Paring: Kakarott X Vegeta und vielleicht noch ein Nebenparing  
Zeit: Die Zeit ist bei mir etwas verschoben, also Alter der Charas sind etwas verschoben, weiter  
auseinander oder mehr zusammen gerückt Spielt in etwa nach Cell und Boo.  
Disclaimer: Ich bin mit den Charakteren weder verwand, noch verschwägert. Auch gehören  
sie nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen. Sie sind geistiges und körperliches  
Eigentum von Akira Toriyama, bis auf die, die ich erfunden hab.  
Anmerkung: Dies ist meine erste Lemon- FF, von daher gibt es wohl an einigen Stellen so einpaar Ecken und Kannten. Mein Sprachstil ist vielleicht nicht der beste, aber ich arbeite dran. Mich würde es sehr freuen, wenn ihr einen Blick in diesen Schund werfen würdet und eure Meinung dazu sagt

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schon einmal danke im Voraus!

Prolog

Son-Goku wollte nicht wieder belebt werden… Bulma hatte gesagt, das wegen ihm zu viele irre Typen, auf der Erde ihr Unwesen trieben, wenn gleich es auch nur ein Scherz gewesen war…. Vielleicht war es doch besser so… Die Menschen brauchten ihn nicht mehr…. versuchte Son-Goku sich ständig einzureden, während er sich rastlos durch die Welten des Jenseits bewegte. Er hatte gesehen wie, seine Freunde… und Söhne Cell und Boo vorbildlich zerlegt hatten. Der mächtige Saiyajin, verdrängte dabei bloß immer zu gern, dass er ihnen heimlich aus dem Nirwana geholfen hatte.

Aber er konnte nicht helfen, als Chichi sterbenskrank wurde… konnte nicht bei ihr sein als sie starb. Das Schlimme war, dass man sie nicht mehr wieder beleben könnte…

Dende, dieser kleine Dummkopf hatte die Dragonballs unwiderruflich versiegelt, weil die Menschen zu viel Blödsinn damit angestellt hatten.

Über all dies dachte Son-Goku nach, als er wieder einmal vor lauter Langerweile in der Hölle sein Unwesen trieb. Eine Zeitlang, war hier immer echt was los gewesen.

Freezer und die anderen Bolzköppe, hatten immer mal wieder eine dicke Lippe riskiert und Son-Goku hatte des Öfteren seinen Spaß gehabt. Doch nun war die Hölle sprichwörtlich wie ausgestorben…

Ja, ja… tote Hose im Hades und zu sehen wie die Menschen sich selber in die Scheiße reiten. Das war zu seinem großartigen Alltag geworden, aber halt! Nein… seiner Meinung nach kamen die Spinner auf der Erde wirklich Prima ohne ihn zurecht.

Wirklich prima… Sie hatten ja noch seine Söhne auf Erden, die, die Menschen immer vor irgendwelchem außerirdischen Viehzeugs bewahrten… Na ja, bis bei einer solchen Aktion sein jüngster Spross Son Goten platt gemacht wurde. Also wie man sah, war wirklich alles absolut prima.

_Ruhig Blut, alter Junge. Es ist doch sonst nicht so deine Art, dass du dein Hirn mit so viel Gedöns zu prügelst. ,_ dachte Son-Goku bei sich, als er frustriert auf einen Baum nieder schwebte. Ewig und drei Tage hatte er versucht seine toten Familiemitglieder zu finden. Doch der gute Yama, der für das gesamte Gefüge des Jenseits zuständig war, hatte ihre Akten verschludert und die lieben Seelen wabberten nun irgendwo zwischen den Welten herum… also wie immer alles perfekt…

Bist du schon wieder am rumbrüten, Junge? meldete sich eine allzu vertraute Stimme in Son-Gokus Kopf.

„Was wollt ihr Meister Kaio?", brummte der stolze Krieger schlecht gelaunt.

Bei aller liebe, aber mit deinen ständig wechselnden Launen bist du schlimmer als Vegeta!

„Mag sein! Aber wenn der hier wäre, wär's nicht so Sterbenslangweilig." Son-Gokus Laune war ehrlich noch nie so auf dem Tiefpunkt gewesen. Er wollte einfach seine Ruhe haben, und die Stimme seines Meisters machte es auch nicht besser.

Du willst dich mit ihm bloß wieder Prügeln. Nee du, als der das letzte Mal tot war, war euer Training so derbe, dass Yama fast der Hut hoch gegangen ist... Der Himmel wird immer noch renoviert. Aber wenn's ums Training geht kann ich dir vielleicht weiterhelfen… Son-Goku sprang begeistert auf und blieb in der Luft hängen.

„Soll das heißen Ihr habt einen neuen Herausforderer für mich?!"

Nun ja… Meister Kaio kratzte sich verlegen an der Wange.

So in der Richtung… Komm einfach her.

„Ich werde schneller da sein, als Ihr bis drei zählen könnt!" Ohne Umschweife setzte sich Son-Goku in Bewegung und flog davon.

Meister Kaio hatte es wirklich schwer… den ungestümen Saiyajin ständig zu beschäftigen war eine schweißtreibende Arbeit. Damit Son-Goku erstmal was zu tun hatte, hatte der blauhäutige Meister ihn in die Hölle geschickt… Seit Jahrtausenden war es nicht mehr so ruhig dort unten gewesen. Und nun?

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis Son-Goku vor dem Haus des Meisters erschien.

„Und wo ist er? Wer ist mein Sparringspartner?" Meister Kaio hob stumm den Finger und zeigte in Richtung Son-Goku. Son-Goku wandte sich verdutzt um und sah Bananas, den Affen des Meisters, auf einer Wiese herum hampeln.

„Das ist nicht Euer ernst, Meister!? Nicht schon wieder fangen spielen!"

„Arg! Nein, du Holzkopf! Nicht der Affe, ich meine dich!" Der Saiyajin richtete überrascht den Finger auf sich.

„Ich?" Son-Goku verschränkte die Arme.

„Das ist doch albern! Wie soll ich denn gegen mich selber kämpfen?" Meister Kaio lächelte schief.

„Dann pass mal auf, Junge." Die Antennen des Meisters schwenkten kurz nach rechts, dann nach links und glühten plötzlich blau auf. Auf einmal materialisierte sich neben Son-Goku, ein schwarz weißes Abbild von ihm selbst.

„Ich habe niemanden gefunden, der noch freiwillig gegen dich antreten will. Da hab ich mir gedacht, dies ist die passende Lösung.", sagte der Meister stolz und rieb sich triumphierend unter der Nase.

Der mächtige Krieger riss begeistert die Augen auf.

„Ihr seid Genial, Meister!"

Ehe Kaio noch was sagen konnte sprangen die beiden Son-Gokus in Kampfposition.


	2. Schicksal

Kapitel 1: Schicksal

Kapitel 1: Schicksal

Müde und voller blauer Flecken humpelte Son-Goku auf sein Zimmer. Kaio hatte nicht zuviel Versprochen, sein Ebenbild war genauso stark wie er gewesen… So hatten sie sich gegenseitig K.O. geschlagen. Unentschieden. Doch es war nicht dasselbe wie mit Vegeta… Irgendwie vermisste er sein leicht verkniffenes Gesicht.

Warum musste er schon wieder an Vegeta denken? Er brauchte dringend Ablenkung! Erschöpft ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen, schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete sein D-TV ein. Das D-TV, oder auch Dimension TV genannt, war eine Art Fernseher, bloß das man damit nicht nur normale Sender rein bekam, sondern auch damit das Geschehen auf Erden mit verfolgen konnte.

Gelangweilt zapte er durch die Programme und stoppte beim „Mr. Satan- Channel". Auf der Fresse ein breites Grinsen und mit hoch erhobenen „Victory- Händen" brüllte er in die Menschenmengen. Schon wieder war irgendwas vorgefallen und Son- Goku wusste, das sein Sohn, Son- Gohan wieder die Drecksarbeit gemacht hatte. Satan war schon so eine Schabracke… Immer auf Held markieren und nicht merken wie sich um ihn herum, das Chaos ausbreitete.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer knipste er weiter… ein Programm, nach dem anderen… Etliche Sender zeigten Kriege, Menschen in Panik und viele Tote… So viel Brutalität unter den Erdlingen hatte es noch nie gegeben. Was war mit den Idioten auf der Erde bloß los? Vegeta hatte recht gehabt…die Menschen waren doch zu dämlich.

Wie hatte er bloß früher so Positiv von ihnen denken können? So langsam verstand Son- Goku die Denkweise des Saiyajin Prinzen. Er wollte gerade weiter schalten, als seine Zimmertür brutal aufgerissen wurde.

„Son- Goku! Es gibt Ärger in der Hölle!", hibbelte Meister Kaio los und trat von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Hölle!? Endlich mal wieder Action!", sagte der Saiyajin und sprang auf und war plötzlich schon fast wieder fit.

„Hör mir erst zu, bevor du abhaust!", hielt Kaio ihn auf. Schmollend setzte sich Son- Goku im Schneidersitz in die Luft.

„Nun verderbt mir doch nicht die Überraschung! Sagt mir nur wo ich hin muss."

„Also gut… du musst in den Westteil der Hölle, so in der nähe von den Happy- Bondage- Quellen. Halt noch, einen Moment!"

Der ungeduldige Kämpfer wollte sofort los, wurde aber noch vom Meister zurück gehalten.

„Hier ess noch eine Senzu- Bohne. Du siehst, vom Training, noch etwas angeschlagen aus." Ohne große Worte vertilgte Son- Goku das magische Gemüse und spurtete aus dem Haus.

„Und weg ist er…", brummte Kaio.

Wie von Bienen gestochen flog der mächtige Krieger, zur Hölle.

_Wer es wohl sein mag, der da unten wieder ne Party schmeißt?, _fragte sich Son- Goku in Gedanken und voller Euphorie. Nicht lange und er flog über die Happy- Bondage- Quellen hinüber. Nirgendwo sonst war es besser um gequält zu werden, kurz das fröhliche massakrieren für die ganze Familie. Kurz darauf hörte er schon den süßen Klang eines kleinen Kampfgetümmels. Schnurstracks folgte er den Geräuschen, die aus einem kleinen Dornenwäldchen dröhnten und landete auf einer Lichtung.

Son- Gokus Überraschung war groß. Radditz, Tales

( Gokus Zwillingsbruder) und Nappa waren gerade dabei gewesen ein paar Höllenwächter aufzumischen, als ihre Scouter Son-Goku registrierten. Gelassen ließen sie von ihren Opfern ab und wandten sich dem Neuankömmling zu.

„Wenn das nicht mein lieber Bruder, der Menschenfreund ist…", begrüßte Radditz spöttisch seinen kleinen Bruder.

„ Was macht ihr hier? Ich dachte Yama hätte euch in die Isolierung gesteckt?", ignorierte Son-Goku Radditz.

„Hä-hä-hä! Uns war in der Isolierung sooo langweilig, da wollten wir mal Urlaub machen.", meldete sich Nappa zu Wort.

„Dann fangen wir doch gleich mal mit dem Wellness- Programm an!", lachte Tales und stürmte gleich auf seinen Zwilling zu, aber dieser wich mühelos aus. Tales versuchte einen rückwärtigen Kick, doch der ging ebenfalls ins Leere.

„He! Ihr beiden! Ihr könnt mir ruhig mal helfen!", brüllte der Mann, der Son-Goku so ähnlich sah. Nappa war sofort zur Stelle, doch Radditz schien nicht so recht Lust zu haben. Er verschränkte die Arme und schaute desinteressiert den raufenden Männern zu.

„Ihr seid echt ein lahmer Haufen geworden. Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich nach all der Zeit etwas mehr erwartet… Was habt ihr in der Isolierung gemacht? Häkelkurse?", höhnte Son-Goku und war fast schon wütend, dass seine Erwartungen derart ernüchtert wurden. Nach kurzer Zeit fingen die beiden gegnerischen Saiyajins an müde zu werden, dabei hatten sie Son-Goku kein einziges Mal getroffen… Mit einen genervten Seufzer und rollenden Augen aktivierte er seine Aura. Die Druckwelle, die entstand, reichte aus um Tales und Nappa zu Boden zu schicken.

„Gute Nacht, ihr Süßen…", beendete Son-Goku den Kampf, dann wandte er sich zu Radditz.

„Was ist mit dir? Keine Lust? Ich bin noch nicht mal warm geworden… Du willst mich hoffentlich, jetzt nicht auch noch enttäuschen."

Sein großer Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nö. Aber so Leidenschaftslos, wie du kämpfst bringt es eh keinen Spaß. So hab ich dich ja noch nie gesehen. Was los? Langeweile? Oder sticht dich der Hafer, weil du nicht auf der Erde sein kannst?"

Seufzend setzte sich Son-Goku auf den am Boden liegenden Nappa.

„Wenn du wüsstest… Früher haben ja mal Freezer und seine Knallköpfe hier für etwas Stimmung gesorgt, aber jetzt…! Und was die Erde angeht… überlass mal alles deinen Kindern und du kannst gleich den gesamten Planeten zum Abriss frei geben. Und die Menschen… die kannste gleich vergessen… auf der ganzen Welt sind Kriege um die Vorherrschaft der Welt am toben, weil der König der Erde gestorben ist und keinen Nachkommen hinterlassen hat."

„Selber Schuld, was vertraust du solch schwächlichen Gewürm auch? Man kann sich doch denken, das man die nicht sich selbst überlassen kann!", ertönte neben Son-Goku eine Stimme. Tales hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben seinen Zwilling gesetzt und nickte wichtigtuerisch.

Son-Goku lachte ironisch.

„Das hatte Vegeta auch immer gesagt… Er meinte so eine primitive Lebensform, wie die Menschen, kann man nur ausrotten oder beherrschen…"

Radditz lachte auf:

„Ja, ja! Unser guter alter Vegeta, er war der perfekte Saiyajin. Berechnend und Skrupellos… aber du musstest ihn ja bekehren!"

Tales reckte sich und sagte:

„Tja… so ist das nun mal, aber wenn alles anders gekommen wäre, und du, Kakarott, wenn du dich uns angeschlossen hättest, dann würden wir über dieses Gewürm und den Planeten herrschen, wenn nicht auch über die gesamte Galaxis!"

„Hey, Ihr Tratschweiber! Bewegt eure knochigen Ärsche von mir runter!", erwachte Nappa brüllend.

Der Saiyajin, der ihn besiegt hatte, kickte ihm mit der Ferse in die Rippen.

„Maul halten, da unten." Nappa gab ein tiefes Grummeln von sich und schien mit der ganzen Gesamtsituation irgendwie nicht ganz einverstanden zu sein.

„Wie dem auch sei… Du hast dich verändert, Bruderherz."

Son-Goku sah seinen Bruder zynisch grinsend an.

„Ich bin halt klüger geworden. Also gut…" Er erhob sich gnädigerweise von Nappa und reckte sich den Nacken mit geschlossenen Augen nach rechts und links.

„Nun, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? ... Ach ja! Hört auf die Leute zu ärgern und verpisst euch, sonst bin ich nicht mehr so nett."

Tales begann sich aufzuregen.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?"

„Ich erledige nur das, wozu ich hergekommen bin…"

Radditz zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte.

„Freundlich wie eh und je, aber ich hab schon verstanden… Kommt Leute, wir ziehen ab."

Nappa richtete sich geschockt auf und Tales, der nicht aufgepasst hatte, fiel überrascht zu Boden und nahm eine Nase voller Sand.

„Radditz! Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du willst wirklich wie ein geprügelter Hund davon laufen!", regte der kahle Saiyajin sich auf.

„Halt die Fresse, Nappa! Wir tun was Kakarott sagt, aber vorher… räumen wir noch auf!", grinste der langhaarige Krieger und feuerte einen kleinen Ki-blast auf die noch immer bewusstlosen Höllenwächter. Die kleine Energiebombe reichte völlig, um die Körper der Ohnmächtigen in ihre Bestandteile aufzulösen.

Son-Goku zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.

„Und nun verzieht euch!"

Sein großer Bruder grinste höhnisch und sagte mit gespielter Verbeugung:

„Wie der werte Herr befiehlt. Tales? Nappa? Abflug." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich in die Lüfte, gefolgt von seinen zwei verwirrten Gefährten.

Son-Goku blieb zurück und schaute ihnen nach.

„Schon wieder ein Reinfall…" Er war müde und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Gähnend glitt er in die Luft und düste zurück nach Hause.

Tales und Nappa holten Radditz ein.

„Sag mal, großer Bruder, was war das denn jetzt? Warum hast du nicht gekämpft?"

Radditz grinste finster in sich hinein.

„Ihr habt doch gesehen, wie er sich verändert hat, oder? Wenn er noch der Alte wäre, hätte er uns direkt zu Yama geschleppt."

Nappa kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.

„Ja… aber was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Ach mein dummer kahler Freund… Kakarott wird langsam wieder zu dem Saiyajin, der er sein sollte. Er hat uns gehen lassen, weil wir wahrscheinlich die Einzigen sind, die stark genug werden könnten, um mit ihn zu kämpfen und ihn somit aus seiner Langenweile zu retten."

Nappa holte empört nach Luft.

„Ich, als Spielball eines Unterklassekriegers?! Nie im Leben!!"

Tales, der wesendlich klüger als der kahle Saiyajin war, sah seinen großen Bruder bewundernd an.

„Radditz, du würdest doch so was nie im Leben freiwillig mit machen… Da steckt doch noch mehr hinter!"

Sein großer Bruder grinste.

„Wie wahr… ich denke, so wie er geredet hat, wird er nicht mehr lange ein Menschenfreund sein. Sein Saiyajinblut ist stark und das wird bald sein wahres Gesicht ans Licht bringen und dann… warten wir es ab." Radditz lachte übermütig und Tales stimmte mit ein. Nur Nappa sah die beiden an als wären sie übergeschnappt.

„Also ich versteh nur Bahnhof."

Meister Kaio schlief bereits, als Son-Goku hinauf in sein Zimmer schlich. Es war heiß und sein D-TV war noch immer am laufen. Schlaftrunken nahm er die Fernbedienung in die Hand und wollte das Gerät ausschalten. Es waren wieder nur Bilder von Kriegen und Leichenbergen, die über den Bildschirm flimmerten, also nichts Neues. Doch dann hielt er noch mal inne, die Sendung kam ihn bekannt vor…

Es war die Wiederholung von der Schlacht in der Son-Goten sein Leben gelassen hatte… Er hatte Sendung halbwegs verpasst gehabt… und jetzt wo er die Bilder sah, zog sich ein tiefer Schmerz durch seinen muskulösen Körper. Er sah Piccolo, Yamchu, Kuririn und die anderen, wie sie wieder einmal die Erde vor Aliens verteidigten. Son-Gohan und Vegeta waren gerade mit einem besonders ekligen Viech beschäftigt und im Hintergrund konnte man das gesamte Militär sehen. Der kleine Son-Goten prügelte ein Monster nach dem anderen nieder. In seinem Übermut zertrümmerte er auch ein paar Panzer, dadurch hatten die wohl ein falsches Bild von ihm bekommen und eröffneten das Feuer auf den Kleinen.

Er passte einmal kurz nicht auf und geriet zwischen die Fronten und die Militarys zündeten gerade ihre stärkste Waffe.

Ein großer Teil der Aliens segnete das Zeitliche und mit ihnen auch Son-Goten…

Son-Goku konnte die Bilder nicht länger ertragen und schaltete ab. Er drückte so fest auf die Fernbedienung, das sie auseinander brach. Die Wut schrie in seinem Körper und Tränen des Zorns liefen ihn über die Wangen. In seinem Groll verstärkte sich seine Aura und wurde golden. Seine Haare wollten sich gerade auftürmen und heller werden, als er sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

_Ruhig bleiben… Es hat keinen Sinn durchzudrehen… Son-Goten… mein Kleiner…_, dachte Son-Goku und verkrampfte die Fäuste. Mühsam beruhigte er sich und ging zu Bett.

Schlafen…. Einfach nur einschlafen und aus diesen Alptraum erwachen, dies war sein einziger Wunsch.

_Diese armseligen Menschen… das…werdet…ihr…_ Er brachte diese Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Er konnte nicht glauben, welche Worte sich da in seinem Bewusstsein formen wollten. Doch die Bilder von Son-Gotens kleinem zerrissenem Körper ließen ihm keine Ruhe und sein Magen rebellierte auf, als Son-Goku versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Doch er blieb stark… Menschen waren dumm und schwach… sie wussten nicht was sie taten. Wie hatte er bloß jemals denken können, dass sie Eigenverantwortung tragen konnten. Er wollte da nicht länger zusehen ... Er musste das Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen.

Seinen wilden Gedanken nachhängend, schlief Son-Goku bald ein…


End file.
